A Family for Filch
by N. Forest
Summary: Argus Filch isn't alone in the world. His wife, daughter and cat all love him. And he loves them. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything.

He had a daughter- Chapter One

Argus Filch poured out a generous measure of fire whiskey and let the alcohol sooth him. It was the third night of the first term and his head was still pounding from all the noise the miscreants could make. And the messes!

It had only taken them three days to take the neat castle and turn it into a mess. Argus hated that. Just because he couldn't wave a wand and clean the floor they seemed to find extra joy in adding to his work load. Already a potions classroom needed a complete scrubbing.

"And it's not like Snape couldn't have waved his wand and fixed everything." He grumbled to himself. Despite appearance Argus had no real friends among the staff. Magic was a giant rift and it separated him from everyone else at Hogwarts.

"Except for you." Argus lovingly petted the old cat on his lap. She probably wasn't going to live much longer and the thought saddened him greatly. He loved the grey cat. As a kitten she'd bounced and pounced after him in throughout the school.

As she aged he found that when he talked to her she actually seemed to understand. And at times he could've sworn she spoke to him. "This must be what it's like for a wizard and familiar." Argus crooned into his cat's sensitive ear.

Mrs. Norris, like her human counterpart never judged him. Both of them loved him unconditionally. Mrs. Julie Norris had named the cat for him. She given it to him too. He still remembered.

It was their first wedding anniversary. He'd missed it. Argus never took time off during the year. He did, once in his very first year as the caretaker. And when he'd come back from Christmas break the castle was in such a mess that he'd had to stay late that summer tiyding up. Now he worked all year and took the entire summer off.

But Julie never minded. She worked hard in her family's bisness. Neither of their positions paid well and once Julie had become pregnant Argus had wanted more than anything to stay with her and be there at his child's birth. But Amanda was born during the school year and he missed most of her life.

He was more of a house guest than a husband and a father. But they understood. Amanda worked part time at a muggle store until this year.

Julie hadn't thought that their daughter would be involved in his world. After all the daughter of a muggle and a squib wasn't likely to have powers. But the blood in Argus's veins was magical. And so was his daughter's.

Her first incident of accidental magic was to activate an emergency portkey. Argus had been given it by Dumbledore. It was only to be used if Julie and Amanda were attacked by Death Eaters. Amanda was playing with it and managed to get the old litter box to bring her to her father.

Argus had nearly passed out. But they'd figured out that there were no Death Eaters and everything was fine at home. Argus left for summer a month early that year. He needed to see his family.

But they weren't here now. Amanda wanted to stop by. She told him she'd try and visit. Mrs. Norris liked her and she knew that her father wanted to see her.

Filch hadn't gone to the sorting that night. He'd skipped the feast too. Breaking down and crying in front of the entire school was not a good thing. And Amanda didn't want to be known as his daughter. He knew what the students called him and what they thought of him. He didn't want her to have that burden.

He drained the last of his fire whiskey and shifted in his old chair. Soon it would be time to prowl the corridors. How many students would test the wrath of a tired man who wanted more than anything to be in bed. Filch wasn't an old man but the years of work built up and gave him the appearance of a much older man.

"Time to go, my sweet." He lovingly placed Mrs. Norris on the floor and took his warm sweater off the kettle where it had been warming. Even this early in the year the castle was cold. It was always cold and it matched his sadness and lonelyness.

But today things were different. A knock came from the door before he opened it. Argus's head jerked up. No one ever knocked on his door. Even the Weasley twins left him alone when his office door was closed. They waited and ambushed him in the castle.

"What do you want?" Argus opened the door and stood in the entrance way. Mrs. Norris stayed behind him.

"P-P-Professor Dumbledore said you had a list Sir. A List of forbidden items." A first year stuttered in horror in front of him.

Filch almost smiled. Every year the Headmaster stood the school at a list of all the forbidden objects could e found in his office. No one ever came to look at the list. Until today.

"Could I look at the list, please Sir?" The first year asked him timidly.

"Al-right." Argus let the girl in and rooted around on the top of his desk. On the first day of term he'd added three of the Weasley twins new inventions. It was a record for the list day of school. Usually he only had to add one item and he prefered that.

"Thank you Sir." She smiled at him and accepted the paper.

"Take a seat." Filch pointed to the chair in front of his desk. It was an ugly old one that students he wanted to punish usually had to sit it. _I should get some better furniture. Maybe give this place a paint job._ He looked at the girl in the chair. Her presence brightened the entire room and he could have sworn she was giving off light.

She felt him watching her and glanced up. "Is something wrong?"

Filch smiled at her. A nice smile, it was the second time he'd ever smiled in Hogwarts. The first was when he'd found out she'd been born.

"I missed you." He took his daughter in his arms. "No one ever visits me."

Amanda hugged back. "Maybe because your office could use a little brightening up."

Filch laughed at his daughter's words. He'd dreamt of hearing her voice at Hogwarts. Seeming her have fun, play, and learn. It was all coming true now. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. But I'm sure we could fix it up. You're a good painter." Amanda smiled. Her father had painted their entire house and her bedroom was -in her opinion- the best room ever.

"What colour?" Argus moved her away from him so he could see her house tie. "Your house colour?"

"You didn't come to the sorting?" Amanda asked. She sounded let down. _Father misses so many important things. He missed the school play, my first pay check, my birthdays. Why did he have to miss this too?_

"No. I wanted it to be special for you. It's suppose to be a rite of independence. And I wanted your house to be a surprise." He told her. "Does that explain it?

"Yes." Amanda held up her tie for him to see. "What do you think?"

Filch tried not to gasp. He'd been expecting anything but those two colours. "Congratulations. It looks like your Mother owns me some money."

"That's why I did it. I wanted to see you win a bet for once." Amanda told him sarcastically.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised at your house if you always talk like this." Filch told her teasingly.

"Sorry." Amanda pulled out of her father's embrace. "So do you think green would make a good wall colour?"

_I never planned to write a story about Filch. But I had a dream about it and I felt sorry for him. He always seems so sad and alone. And I wanted to know the truth behind Mrs. Norris's name. _

_There is going to be one more chapter. About Amanda a few years later. It's already with my beta._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

He had a Wife- Chapter Two 

"I'm sorry." Amanda hugged her father. She was almost as tall as he was now. And her Mother remarked on her height whenever she returned home.

"It's al-right." Argus pulled away from his daughter and knelt down next to the little grave. "I'm going to miss her." Tears were pouring down his face.

"Mum gave her to you. Right?" Amanda gently led her father back inside. It was getting late, and dark.

"As a kitten. I've had her for ages." Filch remembered how he'd been given the cat as an anniversary gift.

Father and daughter made their way into the quiet school. It was after curfew and the only students out were prefects making their rounds. Amanda proudly touched her badge when the other fifth year Slytherin prefect passed by.

Argus studied his daughter closely. She seemed quite taken with Anthony Wolf. "What do you think of him?" He asked her with a nod at the prefect who'd just turned a corner.

"Dad!" Amanda blushed. "He's my boyfriend. I already told you." _I swear! All fathers of way too overprotective._

"I've got work to do. You should get started on your rounds." Argus tried to shake his daughter off him. The last thing he wanted was her pity.

Amanda frowned. "But I like your office!" She protested. "And Mrs. Norris was my friend too."

Argus considered her arguments before nodding. Amanda wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. The two climbed the staircase and Argus used his key to unlock his office door.

Filch's new office was defiantly an improvement over his old one. It wasn't located in the cold areas of the castle and the view from the inner office was amazing. Not to mention the paint and furniture were newer and complimented each other, all in tones of green and silver. The small corner that had housed Mrs. Norris was empty and almost all the cat hair had already disappeared.

Amanda took her father's hand. _I think he needs more physical comfort now. And he hasn't got a cat to get it from any more. _

"It's like she was never here." Argus turned to his child. His eyes were glistening with tears. And that almost never happened. Amanda could only remember her father crying once. When his Mother died.

"No it's not!" Amanda told him. "You've got to remember that! Remember all the times she snuggled up to you when the Weasley twins had driven you insane. Remember how good it felt when she was healed after being petrified."

Argus wiped a hand across his face. "You're right." But he led her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to be alone right now."

Amanda nodded. She understood. Her owl had died the year before. "See you tomorrow dad." She kissed his cheek and fled back to the safety of Slytherin.

The night passed quickly for Argus Filch. He still missed his cat deeply and the room seemed larger and the world seemed to loom above him without her familiar purr and the feel of her rough fur beneath his finger tips. And it was on nights like these that his need for his wife, Julie was greater than ever.

She understood about his life. He had no friends. Wizards didn't hang around him, it was like they were all part of a secret club that he knew about but was never going to be permitted to join. Muggles always annoyed him. They were so. . . dull. And it made him wish that there was more people like him, friends and family.

In the morning everything looked brighter. It had snowed during the night and the rising sun glittered on the perfection of freshly fallen snow. Argus took a moment to live in the beauty. But soon enough its spell was broken and he began preparing for the day.

_Just what I need, snow! Halls to clean, water everywhere! And everyone knows that wizards aren't capable of cleaning up after themselves!_

Filch pulled on a scarf and tucked gloves into his pockets before setting off to the Great Hall. Before Amanda arrived he never ate in the hall with everyone else. But now he cherished the opportunity to see her every morning and made a point of taking the seat closest to the Slytherin table. At first Snape had protested, but a few looks from Dumbledore silenced him.

But this morning Amanda wasn't her bright eyed, cheerful self. Argus knew that she hadn't been close to Mrs. Norris. _She shouldn't be crying this much over my cat. What's wrong? _He watched in confusion as the other fifth year girls tried to comfort her to no avail.

Amanda came running up between the tables. Her hair and clothing wild as she brought a letter to the side of the Head table where her father was sitting.

"Mr. Filch, dad!" Amanda tossed the letter on the table and collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Argus knew he couldn't do much in the way of magic to help her. But he would do everything in his power for his daughter. "Did Wolf do something?"

"What?" Amanda blinked and looked up. "Anthony? He's wonderful."

Argus looked at his daughter in exasperation. "Then what's wrong?"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Amanda started crying ever harder than before. Filch rubbed her back soothingly and crooned in her ear. Just like he'd used to do for Mrs. Norris.

"Argus, I think you'd better read this." Snape was holding out the letter, his face as impassive as ever.

Filch glared at him. _Who does he think he is? Reading my mail! _He snatched the letter out of Snape's hand and pulled it closer to him. He needed glasses, but he'd never admit it. He scanned the letter quickly and all the colour drained from his face.

Dumbledore placed an invisibility charm around the two grieving people. "Severus. If you would." It wasn't a request.

Snape scowled, but he helped them up and led them into the small chamber off the hall. He couldn't have cared less about Filch, but Amanda was one of his better students. He thrust two vials of calming draft into her hand and stomped back to breakfast.

Argus's world had just been shocked again. The other Mrs. Norris was dead. But this time it wasn't just his cat. It was his wife of twenty-five years. He held tightly to his daughter and rocked together as they tried to find comfort in each other.

************

_There is one part left. It will feature character death of Argus Filch. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing. I make no money from writing fan fiction.

He was Loved

The funeral was modest and small. Only a few people came. In life Argus hadn't had many friends and most of them had died long before him, along with his wife and cat.

But George Weasley and his wife, Angelina came to pay their respects. Angelina was very pregnant with her first child so they couldn't stay very long, but Amanda appreciated the gesture. She would have hated to have the funeral alone.

It had been a long year after her Mother and cat had died within a few hours of each other. Amanda had spent most of the past year with her father, in his office and quarters. She wasn't able to do much for him, but it helped.

"I am sorry." Headmistress McGonagall startled Amanda and she jumped.

"Hello Professor." Amanda said quietly. The woman had been a great help during her father's last days. His body had slowly started to shut down and he began to weaken and die before her eyes. Professor McGonagall had allowed her father to stay in the hospital wing and had hired new help.

"He was a good worker. We'll miss him." Her stern look softened for a moment. "We're missing you too. The Slytherins wanted to know when you'd be back."

"Soon." Amanda clenched her fists. She was still a prefect and a sixth year. But sometimes it was harder to deal with her classmates than her muggle friends. At least many of them had also lost parents in the war.

Professor McGonagall didn't try to talk to her. She nodded gravely and engaged the Weasley's in conversation.

Amanda wanted to cry. She wanted to run and scream. She wanted to feel her pain. The numbness of her sadness and dispare didn't help her feel better. It made her feel horrible and alone.

A representative from the Squib registration was coming to before the funeral. He arrived and the few people stood and followed him out into the open, while his assistant levitated the coffin behind the group.

The representative dusted the dirt off his plain black robes and stood at the front of the grave. Everyone crowded around him and his assistant had difficulty getting the coffin close enough to bury Argus Filch.

Amanda listened as he talked for a few minutes about her father. There wasn't much to say. He'd been a squib, only had a few friends and he'd spent his entire life trying and struggling to keep Hogwarts clean. It wasn't like his death would bring any great impact to the world. Not like Dumbledore's.

This saddened her slightly. Mother was dead, Mrs. Norris was dead. And now her Father was dead. She was technically an orphan. Parentless.

The funeral went quickly after that. No one had anything to say and Amanda couldn't bring herself to say anything. The representative was in a rush to get out and his assistant dumped a pile of dirt onto the grave and everyone slowly began to leave. There was no longer a reason to stay. Argus Filch wouldn't miss them.

"Time to leave Miss Norris." Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on her student's arm. "Take my hand. I'll apparate to Hogsmeade."

Amanda managed to choke a, "Thank you," out before taking the offered hand. One horrid, headache inducing journey later they stood outside the Three Broomsticks.

But instead of continuing up to the school, Professor McGonagall steered her into the pub. "No hurry." She said when Amanda threw her a questioning look.

"Hello Professor! What can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta reached for a jar. "Gilly water? Fire whiskey?"

"No thank you. Two butterbeers please." She handed over a few coins and accepted the bottles. "Come on Miss Norris." She led her student into a booth near the back and handed her a bottle after popping out the cork. "Drink."

Amanda clutched the bottle tightly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten or drank anything. She'd been too upset. She did remember the last time she'd drank butterbeer. It had been with her Father.

"Drink." The Professor was stern again. Like she was in the classroom.

Amanda took a large gulp of the drink. The heat spread through her body. "Ah." She could feel herself relaxing. Tears began to gather at the edges of her eyes now that she wasn't as tense.

"It's all right." Someone was rubbing her back and helping her drink more of the butterbeer. "You're fine. Just relax."

Amanda listened to the voice and found that following the instructions simply caused her to cry more and more. Not less. She let her grief pour out of her body until there were no more tears to cry and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Morning." Someone was holding her hand. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

Amanda reached up and tried to scrap the salty remains of tears out of her eyes. Once they were clean she opened them, ignoring the difficulty from the way they'd dried shut. Her observer noticed her difficulty.

"Here." She was handed a damp cloth. "It'll help with your eyes."

Amanda followed the instructions and wiped her face and eyes clean. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Anthony Wolf gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

Amanda smiled and kissed him back. "Me too."

"I'm sorry." Anthony tightened his grip on her hand. "If there is anything, anything at all, that I can do for you, just let me know."

"Course." Amanda snuggled into his warm body. "Have you seen Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah. She wanted to talk to you." Anthony ran his hand through her hair. "Do you want me to go get her now?"

"Please." Amanda took the hairbrush of her bedside table and began to pull it though her hair.

Anthony gave her one last kiss. "I'll be right back." He hurried out of the girls dormitories for the Headmistress's office.

Amanda fixed her hair into a messy braid as quickly as she could. She thought about getting dressed, but the dungeons were cold and she didn't feel like freezing to death. So she stayed in the warm bed and waited for the Professor to arrive.

"Miss Norris." Professor McGonagall walked quickly into the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning Professor." Amanda said. But she couldn't bring herself to smile.

McGonagall studied her for a moment before turning to Anthony. "Mr. Wolf, I need a moment with Miss Norris. Please excuse us." She opened the door for him.

Anthony shot a quick look to Amanda. As if he was reassuring himself that she'd be fine. She gave him a nodded and he hurried out of the room.

"Can I do something for you Professor?" Amanda asked. The woman's time was precious. She most defiantly hadn't come to share small talk.

"I wanted to inform you that we've gone through your Father's things. He's left everything to you."

"Thank you." Amanda sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her Father.

"I also found this paper." Professor McGonagall handed a form from the Ministry over. It large letters across the top it read _Name Changing Application. _The name on the first line (Current Name) read; Amanda Julie Norris.

"Oh." Amanda's eyes widened.

"I think he wanted you to change it to this." The Professor flicked her wand and the next line (New Name) was filled. It read; Amanda Julie Filch.

"I-I don't know what to say." Amanda knew that he'd spoken about changing her last name before. Norris was a muggle name and after her Mother had died the family had cut all ties to the muggle world.

"Do you want to change it?" McGonagall asked seriously.

"Yes." Amanda whispered. It was a big step to take. But she never wanted to forget her parents. They meant too much to her. "But could I have both?"

The Professor understood what she meant and a flick of her wand later and Amanda's name was now Amanda Julie Norris-Filch. She swore to never forget either of her parents. They loved her and she loved them back.

*************

_The story's over now. I am thinking about writing another story about Filch or Amanda and Anthony. I hope you found this chapter interesting._


End file.
